


Ahead on our way

by purpleblow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Childhood collection, Oneshot collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: Una raccolta di oneshot su alcuni momenti dell'infanzia dedicata agli svariati personaggi del vasto mondo di Final Fantasy VII.
Kudos: 1





	Ahead on our way

La prima cosa che colpiva di Wedge era il suo sorriso: sorrideva sempre, ma la verità è che non aveva sempre sorriso.

Vivere nei bassifondi per un bambino non era semplice, soprattutto se eri cicciottello e impacciato come lo era lui: prima di diventare il ragazzone dalla battuta pronta ma coraggioso e forte come tanti si sognavano, non era altri che un bimbo pauroso e timido, ergo, il bersaglio perfetto per gli stupidi bulletti che popolavano le strade del Settore 7.

Lui, che in cuor suo era comunque buono, non si era mai sognato di ribellarsi e il motivo era soprattutto uno: aveva il terrore di perdere anche quella poca — sbagliata — considerazione che riceveva. Cosa che, in fondo, sapeva sarebbe stato meglio non avere.

C’erano alcuni momenti in cui la tristezza prendeva il sopravvento e siccome non amava farsi vedere triste agli occhi degli altri, finiva per andare a rifugiarsi nei pressi della discarica. Aveva scoperto un piccolo angolino di paradiso — sempre se così si poteva definire trattandosi di un qualunque posto delle slums — per caso, camminando un giorno senza e meta e senza possibilità di vedere realmente dove stava andando a causa delle lacrime che gli appannavano gli occhi; si era fermato solamente quando, capendo di esser uscito dal centro abitato, si era leggermente allarmato non sapendo come poter tornare indietro, ma alla fine, convinto dal fatto che nessuno si sarebbe disperato nel non vederlo tornare si era fatto coraggio e si era intrufolato in quello che pareva un vecchio recinto disabitato, passando a fatica da un’apertura della rete.

Andò poi a sedersi su un vecchio e sporco materasso abbandonato in un casottino, dove Wedge rimase a singhiozzare con il viso affondato sulle ginocchia a lungo, perdendo completamente la cognizione del tempo e persino del luogo, estraniandosi del tutto da ciò che lo circondava.

E nel silenzio, in quel momento quasi surreale, si ritrovò a schizzare in aria a causa di un qualcosa di ruvido e umido che gli aveva solleticato la caviglia: nel momento stesso in cui, dopo aver indietreggiato di almeno un metro cadendo dal materasso, aveva sollevato coraggiosamente il viso per capire cosa fosse accaduto, si ritrovò a fissare gli occhioni gialli e leggermente opachi di quello che era un gattone apparentemente anziano.

Wedge e il micio rimasero per un bel po’ a fissarsi, poi il bambino prese coraggio e mettendosi in ginocchio, cominciò a gattonare verso il felino, allungando una mano per permettergli di annusarlo e conoscerlo: fu divertente vedere l’animale da prima ingobbirsi in un evidente avvertimento, probabilmente per paura che Wedge scattasse nuovamente, dopodiché, capendo che le intenzioni erano ben altre si calmò, avvicinando il musetto al dito dell’umano.

« Se sapevo che ti avrei incontrato mi sarei portato dietro un pezzo di formaggio. O del prosciutto. Sì, forse il prosciutto ti piace di più. » disse Wedge, ridacchiando quando il gatto cominciò a leccargli la punta del dito. Se non fosse stato assurdo avrebbe pensato che la bestiola avesse apprezzato quelle parole e, chissà, magari stava cercando di farsi prendere in simpatia per ottenere la volta successiva il suo meritato prosciutto. « Se fai il bravo e prometti di tornare domani te lo porto, che ne pensi? » 

E così fu. Il giorno successivo il bambino tornò nello stesso luogo con ciò che aveva promesso e, per la prima volta forse, si lasciò sfuggire un grande sorriso nel vedere che il gattone lo stava aspettando composto al centro del materasso.

Era… incredibile. E meraviglioso. 

Non solo aveva incontrato qualcuno che non lo avesse ignorato, ma addirittura questo era tornato per incontrarlo e… per giunta gli stava andando incontro con quella codina dritta che muoveva leggermente, un po’ come se volesse mostrare contentezza nel vederlo.

« Ciao! Vedi che sono bravo a mantenere le promesse? » trillò Wedge, inginocchiandosi a terra e togliendo dalla tasca il fazzoletto avvolto attorno al cibo destinato all’animaletto. « Anche tu sei stato bravo però, sai? » 

Wedge rimase a osservare il micio che in quattro e quattr’otto aveva trangugiato le due fette di prosciutto, senza mai abbandonare quel sorriso che raramente piegava le sue labbra.

« Ma tu ce l’hai un nome? Immagino di sì, ma… uhm, non conoscendo il gattese forse sarà il caso che te ne dia uno io, no? » domandò il bambino, vedendo l’animale sollevare lo sguardo per un solo, breve istante, come a volergli dare il consenso — o qualcosa più come “Fai come ti pare, umano!”. « Ho trovato! Ti chiamerò Ham! » 

E non importava affatto se quel nome era forse il più banale e stupido del mondo, perché per Wedge aveva eccome un significato, esattamente come lo avevano quelle due misere fettine di prosciutto che ormai risiedevano nello stomaco del gatto ma che erano state il simbolo di una nuova e presto importante amicizia.

Per la prima da quando aveva ricordo, Wedge aveva trovato un amico e quell’essere peloso dall’aria scorbutica non lo allontanava, né lo guardava dall’alto in basso per il fatto che avesse qualche chilo di troppo, semplicemente lo accettava per ciò che era e no, non era perché gli aveva portato del cibo, ma c’era qualcosa che andava oltre a quello e anche se ancora non sapeva cosa fosse quel qualcosa, il bambino era sicuro che lo avrebbe presto scoperto.

Infatti, pochi giorni più tardi ebbe la sua risposta: nel mentre stava percorrendo la solita strada che ormai faceva ogni giorno, nel mentre oltrepassava la recinzione Wedge si ritrovò a fronteggiare un gruppo di ratti per nulla amichevoli e l’unica cosa che gli venne in mente di fare fu quella di gettarsi a terra e coprirsi la testa con le mani, come se potesse proteggersi in qualche assurdo modo.

A proteggerlo però fu un Ham volante che, con un grido disumano si avventò sui quattro topi attaccandoli senza fermarsi fino a che non li ebbe tramortiti; la piccola rissa ovviamente lasciò alcuni strascichi e non appena il bambino si rese conto che il suo amichetto si era ferito a una zampa non esitò un solo istante a medicarlo, per quanto poteva ovviamente.

« Oh, Ham! Tu… non dovevi preoccuparti per me. » borbottò Wedge mentre armeggiava con la zampina ferita che, dopo averla bagnata con dell’acqua l’avvolse in un pezzo di stoffa strappato dalla propria maglietta. « Insomma io… sono abituato a cavarmela da solo, sai? » 

Per quanto tentasse di utilizzare un tono di rimprovero — degno di sua madre quando lo vedeva tornare con una caterva di lividi in più del solito — gli uscì un qualcosa di indefinito, molto più simile a un rantolo piagnucoloso: come poteva nascondere la commozione per il fatto che qualcuno una volta tanto, non solo si era preoccupato per lui, ma addirittura aveva rischiato la pelle pur di proteggerlo? Dunque… anche lui aveva un valore per qualcuno? Ham si sarebbe dispiaciuto se lui un giorno fosse sparito?

Ma non era tanto quello il punto, quanto la consapevolezza che anche se si è dei gattoni goffi, anziani e smunti si può fronteggiare un branco di ratti famelici uscendone vincitori, seppur con qualche misero graffio.

Wedge quel giorno aveva compreso una cosa importantissima, ovvero, che doveva cacciare fuori il carattere come aveva fatto il suo amico e chissà che questo non lo avesse fatto con l’intento di donargli un insegnamento. 

Erano passati diversi anni da quel giorno, sedici all’incirca, ma nonostante il tempo Wedge non aveva mai dimenticato il suo amico Ham. Da allora si era preso cura forse di ogni gatto presente nel Settore 7, divenendo al contempo un membro importantissimo di Avalanche: ora tutti lo rispettavano, nessuno osava più mettergli i piedi in testa e questo status lo aveva ottenuto con le sue sole forze.

Adesso Wedge non era più il bambino impacciato e bersagliato da tutti, ma il ragazzone forte e dal cuore grande su cui chiunque faceva affidamento: se c’era un problema tutti, nessuno escluso, si rivolgevano a lui — anche se gran parte della gente avesse saputo che era un AVALANCHE probabilmente avrebbe avuto qualche riserva, perlomeno coloro che non provavano odio nei confronti della ShinRa, nonostante giù nei bassifondi ce ne fossero ben pochi.

Quel giorno, uno come tanti, Wedge si era recato al suo vecchio nascondiglio di quando era bambino, laddove andava per regalarsi pace e tranquillità in compagnia del suo vecchio amico che non c’era più: perdere Ham era stato un duro colpo per il ragazzo, ma mai aveva smesso di recarsi in quel luogo.

Seppur soffriva la sua assenza, per Wedge passare il tempo lì significava lasciarsi andare ai ricordi e non c’era una singola volta in cui non si ritrovava a sorridere ripensando al carattere un po’ burbero del vecchio Ham, l’unico che davvero lo avesse trattato come un amico e, al contempo, un compagno di avventure dal quale prendersi coccole e qualche pranzetto extra.

« Ehi, Apple Pie, ci sei? » chiamò a un certo punto, una volta infiltratosi nel suo posto preferito ed essersi guardato intorno in cerca dell’attuale abitante della discarica; aguzzò le orecchie fino a che non udì un affettuoso miagolio seguito da altri più acuti ed esigenti che fecero sorridere di cuore il ragazzo. « Ti ho portato un regalino, signorina! » 

Facendosi strada tra le lamiere abbandonate al suolo, raggiunse la gatta che lo salutò strusciandosi alle sue caviglie e che lui ricambiò facendole i grattini dietro le orecchie: anche lei la conosceva da diverso tempo e non poteva fare a meno di ritrovare la felicità quando la vedeva, perché non solo l’aveva praticamente cresciuta ma era una delle nipoti di quel dongiovanni instancabile di Ham e solo per questo se la portava nel cuore. Lei, a differenza dei suoi fratellini e sorelline nate nel corso del tempo, aveva deciso di rimanere ancorata a quel luogo per niente intenzionata ad abbandonarlo per avventurarsi fra gli umani.

Dopo averle lasciato della carne macinata nella ciotola e aver riempito quella dell’acqua, passò a salutare le tre piccole pesti: due femmine identiche al padre — che era una sorta di piccola pantera nera — e il maschio che invece era un mix dei genitori, quindi uno scricciolo a macchie bianche e nere.

« Ho portato della pappa anche per voi, sapete? » disse ridendo mentre le bestiole gli si arrampicavano sulle gambe reclamando il cibo. « Per essere così piccoli siete tremendi, sapete? Ora, da bravi: Muffin, Cupcake, Pudding, sareste così carini da scendere e mettervi buoni a mangiare? » 

Fu lui stesso a staccarli dai pantaloni, poggiandoli al suolo dove giaceva un piattino che riempì di una succulenta cremina di pesce su cui i cuccioli affamati si avventarono senza neppure aspettare un secondo.

Nell’osservarli, Wedge andò a sedersi poco distante, accogliendo la micia che subito gli si piazzò sulle gambe.

Per Wedge prenderei cura di loro — e di tutti i gatti dei bassifondi — era diventata la normalità e quasi soffriva quando doveva stargli lontano a causa delle missioni di AVALANCHE. Certo, grazie al gruppo di resistenza aveva trovato degli amici per cui avrebbe dato la vita, ma mai avrebbe dimenticato l’amore che quei randagi gli avevano sempre dimostrato, per cui appena aveva un momento libero piuttosto che riposarsi preferiva passarlo accudendoli e facendo loro compagnia.

E gli andava benissimo così perché finalmente poteva dire di sentirsi vivo e felice e la stanchezza gli faceva solamente guardare a quel passato di solitudine con gioia: adesso aveva degli amici, adesso non era più invisibile agli occhi del mondo.


End file.
